warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sol
Concerns *''The Forgotten Warrior'' could be expanded. 08:43, July 6, 2018 (UTC) Prisoner Technically wasn't Sol considered a prisoner during Sunrise? I mean he was mentioned as a prisoner during the time he was in ThunderClan during the book.--JayfireBlindFire 15:52, May 18, 2010 (UTC) When was this guy confirmed?--JayfeatherSong of Storms 22:01, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Erin Hunter chat #5 and browse inside Eclipse. Type in Sol, or dead and it will mention him.--JK 22:07, 20 August 2008 (UTC) OK,thanks!--JayfeatherSong of Storms 22:08, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Can I have a link to the chat?I can't seem to find it. :(--JayfeatherSong of Storms 22:15, 20 August 2008 (UTC) I noticed that after checking my edit (I changed his description to the correct one as of Sunrise: A longhaired brown tabby-and-white tom with pale yellow eyes) That it was changed back. What's up with that? The information is up-to-date as it is the latest book. Because we like to stick with the first description a cat is given. Remember to sign your post too please.-- ♪Shimmer♫ 00:26, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Long shadows Someone is taking down that sol was on the cover of long shadows. Please stop, I have a reference.Minnowclaw 01:04, September 29, 2009 (UTC) It may have been me that took it down, and I know it's him, it's just that that information doesn't belong on his character page, it only goes on the Long Shadows page. ♫ insaneular ♫[[User Talk:insaneular|''Down at Fraggle Rock!]] 01:09, September 29, 2009 (UTC) No, I think it's good to list what books that charecter is on. It's an interesting fact about the book, and it usually implies that that charecter is highly important or influencial in that book. -Elmostar Front Page Since this page is currently on the front page, shouldn't there be a sign at the top that says "This page is worthy of StarClan because it's on the front page" (or something like that)?--[[User:Snowfeather1|'Snowflight']][[User:Snowfeather1|'1']]Happy Valentines Day! 19:20, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Long Shadows It says somewhere that Sol Is on the cover of lond shadows. im sure. 20:48, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Long Shadows It says somewhere that Sol Is on the cover of lond shadows. im sure. 20:48, February 3, 2010 (UTC) That is true but it doesn't need to be listed in his article. insanTA RAINBOWeular 20:51, February 3, 2010 (UTC) sorry i posted this 2wice. 20:54, February 3, 2010 (UTC) ShadowClan Shouldn't he be listed as a member of ShadowClan? Since her stayed with them for quite a while...? And, even, be listed as a leader, since Blackstar changed his name back to Blackfoot and Sol was pretty much in charge of ShadowClan? ßąէ ïиց 21:50, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Hrm, that's debatable, but since he wasn't really ''loyal to ShadowClan, my instinct is to say no. But if others agree with you then we can post it. Also he wouldn't be listed as leader since he claimed they had no leader (even if he was controlling them). insanTA RAINBOWeular 21:52, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, but he was sort of controlling Shadowclan. ClarrissaMy Talk Page 13:40, February 7, 2010 (UTC) That doesn't make him leader, though, in Clan terms. ♥Mouse♥♥Heart♥ 23:40, February 8, 2010 (UTC) I don't think he should because when he took over ShadowClan theyw eren't a Clan anymore. they just lived together. Remember? There were no leaders, deputies, apprintices, med, cats or social structure what soever. --Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 21:10, February 10, 2010 (UTC) But would he be listed as a member of ShadowClan? Batwing ♥ 15:28, February 15, 2010 (UTC) I don't think he was listed as a ShadowClan cat in the allegiances, was he? --Jayfeather 15:31, February 15, 2010 (UTC) No, I dont think he was listed in the allegiances. [[User:FirePelt|'Firepelt ★ ']] 15:40, February 15, 2010 (UTC) No, but Millie wasn't listed in The Sight's allegiances, because she joined the Clan towards the middle of the book. ♪ Ba ♫ 00:53, February 16, 2010 (UTC) And he wouldn't have had to take a warrior name, and it didn't matter if he was loyal (Tigerclaw, Brokenstar, etc.) Borkenstar and Tigerstar WERE both listed in allegiances, unless you mean when Tigerstar took over RiverClan. But he and LeopardStar were elegedly 'joint leaders', so you could count that. And Millie didn't take a warrior name. Also, she couldn't've been listed in or before The Sight, because she'd never appeared before. -Elmostar Sol :( Sol was in book five of The Power Of Three called Long Shadows. He is on the front cover. I know he's cool looking but I HATE HIM. He is the meanest cat eva! He took over Shadowclan, told & persuaded them to not believe in Starclan. I think thats pretty outrageous. Man I am soooo glad he left. And I am soooo HAPPY Purdy's back!!! Well hope I answered your question!!!! ~LIONBLAZE IS MINE! Um... This is turning into a forum type discussion. Please sent it to a blog or a forum in or out of the wiki. ClaraMy Talk Page 09:44, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Warriorluvr1, I do notice you putting these kinds of chat-forum-stuff on the talk pages. Please stop clogging them. Apple :3 15:09, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Hes not mean and this is for improving sol's page not talking on sol's pageRain1088 22:27, November 1, 2011 (UTC) This situation has already been taking care of, Rain. -- Killing Trolls, One Wiki at a time 22:38, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Rogue Shouldn't he be listed as a rouge? Because he caused lots of trouble for the clans.SNOWSTORMLast one to the Great Sycamore is crow food! 04:04, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Well, the definition of a rouge is a cat who travels around, never staying in one place for too long. Sol fits that discription. He caused trouble for the Clans, indeed, but that has nothing to do with being a rouge. --Dragonfrost 22:16, May 16, 2010 (UTC) On page 34 of Sunrise, Lionblaze calls Sol, a rouge, I think we should list him as one, but this is just my opinion.[[User:Dawnleaf|'Dawny']] 04:00, July 10, 2010 (UTC) I bet the Erins make a lot of mistakes like that; confusing loners and rogues. Personally, I think he was definately a loner, not a rogue; as he clearly traveled a lot and didn't live in one place for too long. However, I suppose he was considered a rogue when he was with Jingo's group....I don't know :/ Night Fall 04:08, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Aren't rogues the ones who move around a lot, and are agressive/trouble makers? Saying that a cat who has a den and stays in one place, not minding anyone's business is like calling Barley or Ravenpaw a rogue. 21:27, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Leader Charart? Should Sol have a leader charart? Since he did lead ShadowClan for a while. ScarletwindMedicine cat of SolarClan 01:39, August 12, 2010 (UTC) No he did not truly lead shadowclan he was a Loner and never had a warrior name and even if he did you need to discuss that with PCA SandleGregxSara forever 01:40, August 12, 2010 (UTC) I think I saw a fluffy tip of the tail... I really ''don't know where I saw it, but I am ''sure I saw somewhere that Sol had a fluffy tip of a tail...I'll try to look for it next time I go to my library. Oh and I was thinking, since his been mentioned as a brown tortoiseshell and white and brown tabby and white, would he just maybe be a tortie? I don't know how it would help the article, but maybe you could put it in the trivia? I don't know. While I'm at it, what about him being "Well muscled" in Sunrise? And when Jaypaw asks what he looks like to Holly in Eclipse, she answers about him being white with brown, amber, gold, and black I think...and how his face norrows to his muzzle, "And his tail..." which highly suggests a fluffy tip because she starts whispering how she thought he was a Iion after she said that quote...—Preceding unsigned comment added by 207.118.176.110 (talk • ) 11:57, October 2, 2010 Is anyone there...? Did that help at all..? I saw it's mentioned now...but everyone's ignoring me, and I'm not sure... Sol - Sun Shouldn't we mention that the name Sol means "sun" in spanish? It makes sense too, considering he predicted the eclipse. Like in the trivia section we could put "Sol means "Sun" in spanish." ''or something like that. 03:02, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Could be an interesting bit of trivia, which sounds nice, but it doesn't relate to the books so much. Other opinions? 23:37, October 25, 2010 (UTC) I think Wildheart's right. Whether Sol means sun in Spanish or not, it never actually mentions that in the books. It's a very interesting fact, though. :) -- 18:08, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Hey, it may be a suggestion that he's a spanish cat breed. But to his discription he sound more like a maine coon... no what i think it means he was warning about the eclipse and that has to do with the sun but i dont think it should be in the trivia it is cool though*Wildfire* 00:15, January 12, 2011 (UTC) sol=sun in latin too btw Art 'Wouldn't Sol's picture be a rouge instead of a loner? He is mentioned as a Rouge ''several times in ''Sunrise. ''Sagestar 01:15, January 12, 2011 (UTC)Sagestar'' When does it say he'll join SkyClan in Eclipse? .Skystar. 04:47, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Skystar, it never does. As far as I know, anyways. ''Cloud''''skye'' The Dark Forest Is Rising 13:52, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Ahh. Ok. Cause I checked it and there was nothing. .Skystar. why does it say he likes toms in the first section and why is it on pg 163 A vandal had added it. I removed it. 19:24, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Tortoiseshell Just wondering, should the tortoiseshell trivia really be in there? Not only is it not cited, but it's kind of junk trivia. ♥Phoenixfeather: Don't let Shizou near Izaya XD!♥ 21:07, July 14, 2011 (UTC) charart Sol's tortoiseshell color is right but it needs to be more brindledRedfern ~May StarClan light your path~ 18:11, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Please take this up with PCA. 03:27 Sat Dec 24 /* Image*/ Okay, so when his warrior image is approved, would his warrior image be up until we find out if he will leave skyclan or not? I'm confuesed ;> Maple♥poolMischief brewing 02:15, August 25, 2011 (UTC) It would probably stay his loner image. The Rescue (along with Beyond the Code and After the Flood), are all before Sol visits the Clans. I would assume the charart at the top of the page would stay how it is. I may not be correct though. 03:29, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Who is he Really? I was kind of wondering if he was something of a pathway between the dark forest and the clans. Something of a devil, he might be the way the dark forest cats actually invade in The Last Hope This belongs on the forums, I'm pretty sure. And please sign your posts with 4 tides ~~~~ like that so we know who you are. 17:44 Mon Dec 26 Ok at the end of the 5 book he says "I knew another of your Clans, far away in a forage. They scorned me,too ;they told me I wasn't good enough to be one of there precious warriors! So I vowed to prove to all of you that the warrior code means nothing. In the end you will kill one another for reasons that aren't so much worth a mousetail." I think this is an important quote that should be at the top of the page its on page 313 in The Forgotten. Warrior Well that's an ultimate giveaway to the cats about Skyclan, who knows what hollyleaf would do, I think since she's such a hypocrite loser, she's gonba blurt it out to the world.- ❤A Jay X Half Moon Supporter❤ Charat His alt. loner image still uses the old blank. Aren't images supposed to be removed if there are new blanks? Thanks! Moonstorm88 03:52, February 7, 2012 (UTC) :Take it up with PCA 03:54, February 7, 2012 (UTC) :Okay. Thanks! :)Moonstorm88 16:58, February 7, 2012 (UTC) No image? There should be an image in the little box next to his description, but it says no image?!? His rogue image is being redone with the new blanks. There's no need to panic. it will be redone and posted soon enough. 04:04, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Warrior? I thought he never became a warrior in SkyClan. I thought Leafstar banished him before he could become one, in After the Flood? On his page, it says that he yowled at Leafstar, saying he could be made a warrior, and she said no Clan cat that would endanger kits could be made a warrior...or does he just get one because he wasn't really an apprentice? I was just wondering about that...W[[User talk:RedPandaPotter|'''e fight,]]W[[User talk:RedPandaPotter|'e dare,']]W[[User talk:RedPandaPotter|'e end our hunger for justice']] 15:21, May 8, 2012 (UTC) He was a warrior. He was only training to earn a Clan name, Leafstar and the rest of the Clan counted him as a warrior. }} 16:42, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Disposal of the black, white, and mahogany chararts? Hmm... please don't shoot me down for this, but if I remember correctly, the cat on the cover of Long Shadows is Sol. The cat on the cover of that book doesn't look much like Sol's main tortoiseshell image at all to me. I just noticed that and wondered... }} 21:49, May 19, 2012 (UTC) We do not use book covers for images. They're often infactual. }} 22:10, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Sol was confirmed to be on the cover of Long Shadows, so I can see where she's coming from, actually. Except on the book cover of Long Shadows, he is displayed as a tortoiseshell and white cat, which is correct. Mahogany is in fact dark brown. Just because it doesn't match the colors chosen by the users of PCA doesn't mean his image on that cover was incorrect. Nothing about that cover contradicts his description at all, in fact it's one of the few instances when a cover image has looked accurate. The ginger patches are mottled. He's dark. He has bright white patches. The face narrows at the muzzle. He has big ears. It's good. Also, the alts that were removed were based on his appearance on the covers of the SkyClan comic series, and since we don't have author confirmation for those images being of him, we can't use those either, though I'd still say those match his description anyway. 04:13, April 19, 2013 (UTC) This may have no point, but the tortoiseshell gene is only in females, males, who have XY chromosomes can't have tortoiseshell fur without another X chromosome, which means that Sol is sterile. I just thought I'd say this since it may have some use. “Akrivus, we need to talk to you about , what do you say?” 13:27, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Sol's genetic problems? Could it be Noted that male tortoiseshell cats are almost genetically impossible, since the tortoiseshell gene usually only occours with an XX pair of chromosomes and not an XY pair?JayfeatherXThestick (talk) 03:07, February 17, 2014 (UTC)JayfeatherXThestick Sol's breed most likely breed added to Trivia I think I've found a most lucky breed of Sol which is a Maine Coon. If you were to do a google search for "Maine Coon Tortoisehell" , I think most of you would agree that sol looks equally like that. So I say we should add it to the Trivia area. proof from the authors/books first dude 18:53, July 30, 2016 (UTC) (((( This is the Wiki's official description gathered directly from the books themselves; "Sol is a tall, lean, stocky, mottled, bright, tortoiseshell-and-white tom, mixed with ginger, black, dark drown, and white patches, a face that tapers at muzzel, and a thick, brown-and-white,' curving tail which is bushed at the tip, '''he has pale yellow eyes,' large', wide-spaced. '''tufted ears', ' '''hard muscles, a '''long', thick, sleek, soft pelt, and a broad head." - Mellowix All of the words above that are highlighted are key traits of the Maine Coon breed, most notaby the: curving tail which is bushed at the tip and tufted ears. Also if you were to compare all theses images from the "charaters pixel" area; Theses are all alternate apprenses of Sol, though all of them have different pelt colours, one thing never changes.That they all have; 'Tufted ears and bushed tail tips. '- Mellowix. Okay one, please don't post images to talk pages like that; it takes up way too much space. second, there's nothing stating he's a maine coon. to add that would be an assumption. we're not adding it based on his description, as there's nothing from the authors stating said breed. if you can find author proof that isn't someone assuming based on a description, then we can add it. the only reason the bushy tails and stuff are there is because there's no proof he was mentioned without those at the time of said errors. yeah, hey, I've seen maine coons irl, my kitten's father is one/partially one, and you're still assuming. 19:33, July 30, 2016 (UTC)